We'll Beat You Black With Blue
by MatthewSA13
Summary: Matthew Ryder has lived his life of effortless work, but now he is stuck in a world he knows far too well. How easy will it be for him to keep his sanity living with the characters from his favorite web series?
1. Teaser

**All credit for the creation of the character Michele Walker goes to panda8785. I thank her for the ability to use Michele in my story, and for helping me with mine.**

**Character: Matthew Ryder**

**Age: 22**

**Character: Michele Walker**

**Age: 20**

* * *

Last I remember was a bright light then searing pain. Wait that's wrong... I remember going to bed after playing a match of Halo 4 acting like Red Vs Blue characters with my friend Kent. Shortly after the cringe worthy pain, there was nothing. How could I forget something like that? It's not like I have amnesia or anything right? No that can't be it... it must be all the things I've been pushing myself to do like keeping up with school, keeping my friends from beating each other to a pulp, and trying to think of a good way to start the story my friends have been wanting me to write. I tried moving but when I did pain exploded in more muscles than I thought possible. The ache made it feel as if I were being ripped in half. When I was able to move I opened my eyes to see where I was.

I looked over myself to see that I was wearing only black shorts and a white t-shirt. Looking around more I seemed to be in what looked like a militarized spaceship which automatically reminded me of a pelican from Halo. I noticed two other people in this "room" that looked like they were in a deep conversion. One was in full blue Mark 5 armour but from what I could tell was male. The other was female and she was not completely in her electric blue and black accented armour. All I saw of her was her brown hair with an unusual red streak before she was able to put on her helmet.

"E-excuse me?" I grunted while trying to sit up from where I was placed.

"Hey Caboose? He's waking up," the woman said to her friend.

Caboose? I thought to myself I really hope that's Kent messing around since he loves acting like Caboose.

"Yay! Now I get to talk to two of my bestest friends!" The man said in a loud cheery voice.

Ok Kent is not that enthusiastic that's for sure.

"Not to be rude but who are you?" I asked somewhat confused.

"You have anemia too?" He asked disappointingly.

"I have anemia?!" I responded shocked.

"He means amnesia," the woman commented on a quiet tone.

"So I have amnesia not anemia?" I questioned.

"If you're anything like me meaning you have no idea what's going on, and your scared out of your mind then yes. Anyway my name is Michele Walker. Call me Chel, or Walker, or whatever else you want. I don't really care. I'll respond as long as I know that's your title for me," she said offering me her hand to help me up.

"I'm Caboose!" the man in blue armour cheered.

"Yes and that's... Caboose," Michele said almost hesitantly.

"I'm... Matthew. Matthew Ryder," I'm guessing that my face showed the fear, confusion, and pure petrification I felt.

"You should probably get into your armour before anyone else sees you like this," she suggested.

"Armour?" I questioned looking around to see a set of black and electric blue accented armour, "I don't think I'll be able to walk on my own not to mention put on metal body armour," I said sheepishly.

"I'll help!" Caboose offered happily.

"Thanks Caboose," I accepted.

A few minutes later once Caboose helped me properly put on my armour I asked, "So where are we going exactly?"

"Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha," Michele answered.

"I was wondering when I was going to have a dream like this," I mumbled to myself.

A few minutes later the ship shook violently, sending another wave of unrelenting pain through my body. I guess that we either landed or crashed. Seeing that no-one was freaking out we probably landed. As the ramp at the back of the room lowered, I saw what I guessed was the M808 Main Battle Tank or Sheila from RvsB. I started to walk out onto the scorching planet until Michele stopped me.

"Before we go out there you're gonna want these back," Michele said, handing me a sniper rifle and an assault rifle.

I was about to thank her but I was interrupted by a obnoxious pilot yelling at us to get off his ship.

"Well here goes nothing," I thought to myself.


	2. New Beginnings

After getting off the pelican I overheard someone yell, "You can't pick up chicks in a tank!"

"Great, now I have to deal with Tucker," I muttered giving a side glance to Michele.

I reluctantly started my painful walk towards Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha to introduce myself along with Caboose and Michele.

Once everyone was well acquainted I saw Tucker motioning towards the tank saying, "Hey! We got this cool new ride-"

I stopped him before he could say anything else, "Tucker, listen to me. You can't pick up girls in a tank."

"Yeah I agree," Michele concurred giving Tucker a menacing glare.

"Just show them to their rooms Tucker. Then you and Caboose come outside with me to help stand watch," Church commanded.

"You sure you want Caboose?" I questioned laughing quietly to myself.

"Yes I'm sure," he responded walking out of the base.

"We only have one room left so two of you will have to share with someone else," Tucker commented slyly smiling at Michele.

"Hey Michele. If you want, you can share with me," I proposed.

"Or you can share with me," Tucker countered.

"Thanks for the offer Tucker but I'd rather share with Ryder," Michele replied sneeringly.

"Tucker!" Church yelled," Hurry up and get your ass out here!"

"Come on Caboose, lets go," Tucker grunted reluctantly.

As Tucker and Caboose walked away Michele whispered loud enough for me to hear," Thanks."

"For what?" I asked.

"For offering to share a room with me."

"Well if you shared a room with Tucker he would probably try to seduce you in the middle of the night. Even if you got your own room he might try to sneak in and seduce you anyway."

"Yeah I guess your right," she responded, softly giggling.

Walking into our room I noticed two sets of boxes one black the other electric blue I guess they were our belongings.

"So which set is yours?" I inquired.

"Why are you asking me?"she responded looking back and forth between the boxes.

"Look through the boxes to see which is yours."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see your...personal belongings."

"Yeah I don't want you seeing those either,"Michele replied shyly moving towards the electric blue set of boxes.

A few seconds later I started to take my helmet while Michele was searching through some boxes she spoke up," the black boxes are yours."

"You positive?"I questioned jokingly.

"No I'm lying to you so I can have your stuff." I was about to respond with a dumbass comment until I heard Church yell,"ROOKIE! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, YOUR DRIVING ME CRAZY, GET IN THERE!"

"Shit,"I thought to myself.

"Hey I'm going to go gau-,"I started to state before Michele interrupted saying,"I'll come too."

When we walked into the room Caboose was standing next to the flag watching the front entrance.

"Oh hey Ryder. Hey Walker,"he greeted happily when he took notice of us.

"Who said you could call me that?"Michele asked.

"Uh you did,"Caboose responded as if it were a dumb question.

"I'm here I might as well play along," I thought.

"Anyway Caboose what are you doing?"I questioned.

"Church likes me so much he gave me a special mission. Stand by the flag until the general gets here!"Caboose cheered.

I started to sit down then I heard a voice complain,"Why is everyone so freakin rude in this canyon?"

"Really? You come in as soon as I am about to try to relax?" I cursed to myself. I reluctantly attempted to stand up as a man in red armour walked in the room.

"Hey Caboose? Why don't you see what our guest needs,"I said.

"Yes sir! I assume your here about this!"Caboose turned head to look at the flag.

"Is this all you have?"the man asked as if he were worried.

"Yes sir,"Michele pipped up attempting to start from where she was sitting.

"What about elbow grease?"Donut questioned.

"No"Michele responded.

"Headlight fluid?"

"Sorry, but you can take the flag if you want."

"Alright, but they're gonna give me so much shit for coming back with only this stupid flag,"he said before taking the flag and leaving.

"Damit Michele you can't just go around taking people's scenes," I said to myself in the safety of my mind.

"Ryder? Are you ok?"Caboose asked me with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah just go get Church and tell him someone took the flag."


	3. After The 'General' Came By

"Why the hell did you give the flag to a red?!" Church questioned, obviously pissed off.

"You said the commander was someone that didn't look like any of us," Caboose responded, lowering his head like a sad puppy.

"Yeah and the commander wanted the flag," I pipped up, trying to help Caboose.

"Just get on the dam roof," Church growled.

* * *

Once on the roof, Michele moved towards the "pillar" I was leaning against to sit down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Your legs work stand up!" Church yelled at her.

"Church was always was my favorite red vs blue character," I thought to myself," but in person he's a real asshole."

"There. There he is," Tucker spoke up pointing towards the red soldier carrying a blue flag.

Church held up the sniper to look through the scope,"Where? Oh, yeah. I got him, he's sneaking around back behind the cliffs."

"He must be one smart son of a bitch."

"Or maybe he just got lost," Michele suggested, but no-one commented on it.

"Oh shit...Hey Tucker look at his armour, it's red."

"Oh man. That means it's their sergeant."

"Or its a new recruit,"I mumbled which caused Michele to give me a suspicious look.

"Well that makes sense," Church said, ignoring me," now we know how he got past or defences."

"What defences?" Michele yelled, causing everyone to stare at her including me.

"What she means is that he walked in through the back where you two were standing." I said trying to get everyone's attention back to Donut.

"Yeah, whatever," Tucker responded like he was ignoring me," let's take him out then."

"Roger that," Church steadied himself," Okay, say goodnight Sarge." An entire mag was shot but not one what they were intended to,"Aw crap."

"You're not really good with that thing, are you?" Michele asked jokingly.

"Rookie just shut the fuck up."

"What the hell?" I thought to myself," there's no way that stealing Caboose's and Tucker 's lines is a coincidence."

"Oh great, more he's taunting us," Tucker said, annoyed.

"Alright, that's it. I've had it," Church growled getting mad," Rookies stay here. Me and Tucker, we'll head through the teleporter and cut him off at the pass."

"Right," caboose responded, sounding like an actual solider.

"I'm not going through that thing," Tucker protested, backing away from the teleporter.

"Afraid of black stuff," I heard Michele whisper, as Tucker and I turned to face her.

"Tucker we don't have time for this," Church commented,"Why would they give us a teleporter that doesn't work?"

"I don't know why would they give us a tank no one can drive?" Tucker and Michele said almost in complete sync.

"We already tested the teleporter remember?" Church asked, watching Michele as he spoke.

"We threw rocks through it!"

"Yeah, and so what? The rocks came out the other side didn't they?"

"Yeah, but they were all hot and covered in black stuff."

"Tucker, like Church said, we don't have time for this," I said kicking Tucker through the teleporter.

When Tucker expectantly didn't come out the other end, Church spoke up," Yeah, I've...uh...decided not to use the teleporter."

Running off he added," Rookies stay here!"

"What now?" Caboose asked the remaining blue team members.

"Now we do what Church told us and stay here," I replied to Caboose.

"Ok," Caboose responded happily.

As I watched Church catch Donut, then Tucker come out of no where while the warthog made is way over to the three Michele started singing," And I wonder where you are. And I wonder what you wore. I'm lost inside a bar. And I'm drunk in a war. And I wonder where you are."

"You can sing pretty well," I commented, slightly smiling.

"You think so?"

"Would I have said that if I didn't-" I started to say until I heard Caboose say," Oh man, that's not good. Oh my God that jeep has a really big gun."

"Caboose, get in the tank we're going to go save Church."

"I'll come too," Michele offered.

"No you stay here just in case," I responded getting in the tank pretending not to notice future Church looking at me from behind the tank. I made sure everything else happened just like it did in the show.


	4. Why are we here?

** School has started back for me so new chapters will become more sporadic. Also another shout out to panda8785 for helping me edit my chapters. Thanks panda!**

* * *

"Hey rookies?" Tucker questioned, walking on top of blue base.

"No," I answered coldly, leaning against one of the 'pillars' that stood atop of the metal structure.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"What ever it is it was probably going to be perverted."

"You don't know that," The aqua soldier countered.

"Uh yeah we do," Michele spoke up, looking away from her book she was reading to give a glare at Tucker.

"Well I was going to ask if you could help me get all this black stuff off my armour," Tucker defended.

"Your arms work. Do it yourself, or you can get Caboose to help," I pointed out.

"Ugh fine," Tucker said disappointingly.

* * *

"Come in Blue Command. This is Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. Do you read me?" Tucker attempted to call command.

"Ok. You armor is clean," Caboose said, exhausted.

"Did you get all the black stuff off?"

"I think so," Caboose dropped his soot-covered rag.

"Hello! Command! We need help." Tucker started, "I don't know what the technical military term is for it, but uh, we're pretty fucked up down here. We need men!"

"The military term for it is 'we need backup'" I spoke up, laughing along with Michele.

"No, not like that. We need more men to help us..." he responded to command, giving me his favorite finger, "Yeah that got blown too... Yeah, we know... Sixteen days!? That's almost two weeks!"

"Two weeks and two days," Michele and I commented in sync.

"I like the in an hour one," Caboose pipped up.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed with Caboose, "me too. Roger that Command. We prefer the quicker solution... Whoever he is, make sure he can fix a tank."

"What's a freelancer?" Caboose asked, confused.

"Freelancers are independent, they're not red or blue," Tucker started.

"Their just guns for hire for who'll fight for who has the most money," Michele finished, walking towards the ramp that lead into the base saying, "I'm gonna see if there's a med-kit or something inside."

"Yeah I'm gonna go too," I said, making the dumbass decision of leaping off the base sending a fresh wave of pain throughout my body.

Walking into the blue, metal structure, I noticed that Michele was having trouble with her armour, "Hey, you need a hand?" I offered.

"Yes please," she responded, taking off her helmet showing her sparkling brown and blue eyes.

"What?" she asked, referring to my look of awe.

"Uh nothing, what parts do you need taken off?"

"My upper half." She looked a little embarrassed.

"Ok," I moved to remove her gauntlets first.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why are we here?"

"What do you mean?" I laughed softly.

"I mean your not part of red vs blue, either."

"So you have known?"

"And obviously you do, too."

"Yeah I do..."

"But why do we have amnesia?"

"I don't know, but I hope we didn't forget too much."

"What are you girls talking about? Tucker intruded.

"We were talking about how you're perverted son of a bitch," I responded harshly.

"Alright. I can take a hint. I'll leave," Tucker said, walking out of the base.

I inspected Michelle's injuries as I treated, sealed, and wrapped them individually. Not wanting to hide my curiosity, I questioned, "How did you get these wounds?"

"I don't know," Michele responded, sadly, "How 'bout you? Do you have any injuries?"

"I'm sure I do. Every part of my body is aching with pain," I replied, shifting my weight to lessen the pain in my right leg.

"I could look at them for you," she offered.

"Thanks but I'm fine for now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," I assured her, putting her torso armour piece back on.

"Come on we better get on the roof before Tex gets here," I suggested as I finished putting all her armour back on.

"Yeah I think your right," she responded, giving me a smile.

* * *

I thought Tex (Allison) would be taller, if not buffer, than she actually was. I guess being an android means you don't need to be tall or buff to kick ass. I have a few inches over Texas and I was buffer than her which made me a little relieved when she showed up. She was still a little scary though.

"That's basically it, Sir," Tucker spoke to Tex, who shot at Caboose, "They have five guys over there, and a big jeep."

"And your flag," Texas and Michele said in sync, which made me nudge Michele in the arm.

"Your flag? It's your flag too!" Tucker almost yelled.

"What she means is that we are not officially on blue team since we don't remember anything. For all we know, we could have been forced to come here. I know I would have to be." I reasoned, defending Michele.

"You never change," Tex mumbled, throwing a grenade at Caboose which I punched midair towards the center of the canyon.

"Tex," I said getting a little mad, "I don't know how it's been at your other bases but we don't blow up our team mates JUST FOR FUCKING TARGET PRACTICE!" Tex backed up, caught off gaurd.

"Who the hell does she think I am a cold blooded killer?" I thought within my mind.

Michele motioned for Caboose to come over to us while Tex went to go talk to Tucker, who kept giving me side glances. Michelle spoke in a quiet tone, "You ok Caboose?"

"Y-yes I think so..." he said sheepishly, "Freelancers are scary" he continued.

"Make me mad I can be scarier," I growled.

"Then I won't make you mad," Caboose replied, he sounded frightened.

Tex started to walk towards the enemy base until Tucker stopped her, "Where are you going?"

"Red base. Kill everyone; get the flag back," she responded, sounding like a robot.

Michele nudged me and motioned over to where ghost Church stood, looking furious. She started to get up to walk over to him before I stopped her and whispered loud enough for her to hear, "We need to stay as inconspicuous for as long as we can."

Church started walking over to us saying in a deep voice, "Blue team flag returned."

Tucker jumped asking, "What? Who said that?"

"Sorry, I did. I must of had something in my throat."

"Oh hey Church what's up?" Caboose questioned, obviously a little nervous.

"Caboose, I'm not here for small talk, ok? How did you guys get your flag back?" I started to doze off so I didn't hear all of the conversation, "What was the one thing I told you guys the last time I appeared?"

"That Sidewinder is cold?" Caboose said confidently.

"Not to let him get involved ." Tucker spoke up.

"Right, and what did you do?"

"We let him get involved."

"And not just a little involved, but how involved?"

"Very, very involved." Caboose lowered his head looking sad.

"Uh, hey Church? Tex just got captured," I chimed in.

"Shit," the light blue soldier sighed.


	5. Who's Tenny?

**Hey guys! I know I said I'd update this sooner, but I never got around to doing it. Eventually I decided to write up a new chapter while I was in Florda on vacation this past week, so I hope you like it. Oh, and sorry for skipping a few scenes I just didn't really see the need to have them.**

* * *

"Oh come on!" Church yelled as his head was pierced by a SRS99 sniper rifle round.

I quickly shoved the sniper rifle into Tuckers hands yelling, "Tucker did it!" along with Caboose and Michele.

"Tucker!" Church screamed in fury.

* * *

"Hey uh Tex do you know either me or Michele," I asked gesturing to Michele and myself.

"Stop joking around Tenn and give me a hand will ya?" She requested, giving Michele a small wave.

"What? Who's Te-" I started, but I was interrupted by Sheila .

"Thank you for activating the M808V main battle tank," Sheila groaned, coming back online. Tex quickly jumped in and started to drive towards the red base.

As she got closer to Red base, we overheard Donut yell, "Hey bitch! I've saved something for ya!" He threw a sticky grenade her way, which stuck Tex.

"Oh crap!" Tex cursed as she exploded.I ran over to her to see if I could save her in time.

"Tenny," She managed to whisper, "I-" she couldn't finish before she died ,yet she did manage to put a small flash drive looking device into my hand. I don't know why, but I started to tear up a bit. Michele came over, so I quickly cleaned myself up.

"Hey, are you ok?" She questioned me.

"Huh? Yeah I'm uh fine. Let's just hurry up and bury her and church."

* * *

Finally I was able to return to my room alone, so I slowly started to remove my armor so that I could check on the wounds I haven't had time to. As I was taking off my chest plate a folded piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and opened it, but when I did I was shocked to see what was on it. The photo had Tex and I messing around in what looked like her room. Just then Michele walked in saying, "Oh my god..." after she had seen me.

"What?" I responded, hiding the photo under my pillow.

"Your covered with severe injuries," she quickly looked through her stuff to find some cryo jell, which she surprisingly had. I looked over myself and she was right I was covered in burns, scars, punctures, and deep cuts.

"I think I'm gonna need a stitch or a few," I joked, a surge of pain arose when I tried to laugh so I stoped trying.

"I got some and you'll need ALOT of stitches," she assured, sounding worried. She started to patch me up when I piped, "So I've been thinking..."

"Yeah?" she asked, paying more attention to my wounds.

"Why don't we try to change things?" I continued.

"What do you mean?" She lifted her head up, still managing to tend to an abrasion as her eyebrows crossed.

"I mean let's change how some things turn out for the blues."

"But then we wouldn't know what would come next."

"That's the glory of it we change things so we don't get bored with the same old talks that we've listened to 50 billion times."

"I guess we could try, but let's try something small. Ok?" She let out a short laugh before lowering her head once again, "We don't want to end up killed."

"Alright. Nothing big yet got it." She finished patching me up as best as she could. "We should get to bed. It's pretty late, and its been a long day." I insisted.

"Yeah we probably should," she agreed yawning.

It was about an hour after that before I just decided to get up and take a walk. Grabbing the picture from under my pillow I slowly opened the door to the hallway. Caboose was lying in front of Church's door snoring away. Trying not to make a sound, I snuck to the roof of blue base. I sat and stared at the night sky for about five minutes. "Couldn't sleep either?" Michele questioned, walking over and sat next to me.

"No it's just...been a long day."

"I here that."

"Do you think it's possible that we could have a past with some of the other characters here?"

"I, uh, I don't know. Why?" I pulled the picture I had found out of my pocket and gave it to her. She looked at it shocked, and examining it closely. Flipping it over she pointed out, "Hey look on the back here it says, "To my big bro Tenny. This is your first mission with your A.I., so please come back in one piece. Please." confused she asked, "Are you "Tenny"?"

"I've never been called that before in my life." I responded also confused, "We'll figure it out tomorrow we've had enough problems today."

"It's kinda cold," she started to shiver. I took off my jacket and put it around her to attempt to warm her up.

"Thank you," she thanked, giving me a small smile.

"Well, since we're in this together, we should look after each other." I stated, leaning against the pillar I was sitting next to and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**One final thing I've already started on the next chapter, so expect another update pretty soon!**


	6. Old Memories

**Hey guys! What do you think about me posting a new chapter once a week. So just tell me if you do want me to start posting regularly. Also I'm thinking about starting a RWBY fan fiction so if you want me to or you think it's a good idea then tell me please. **

* * *

"Hey rookies! Where are you?!" Tucker yelled, waking me up.

I looked around to see Michele asleep on my shoulder still wearing my black and electric blue jacket. "She looks so peaceful," I thought to myself, "Hey. Wake up. Chele, come on its morning." I said, gently shaking her side to side.

"Hmmmmmmm? Oh hey. Sorry about falling asleep on you like that," she said sleepy, sitting up, removing my jacket, and handing it back to me.

"It's ok. I didn't mind," I assured her, letting out a small laugh, "Now, we should go eat before Tucker comes looking for you."

"Oh shut up!" she responded, giving me a playful punch in the arm which actually kinda hurt, probably because my wounds are still healing.

"Come on," I started, "Lets go see what they have for breakfast," I continued, standing up and offering her my hand.

"I hope they have actual water, unlike the reds," she sighed, grabbing my hand allowing me to help her up.

"I'm sure Caboose has orange juice," I joked.

* * *

"Well there you two are. Where have you been?" Church questioned, looking up from his newspaper, which was years out of date.

"We accidentally fell asleep on the roof, Sir," I answered, wondering why I had said "Sir."

Church looked to be taken aback, but Tucker was first to comment, "So what were you two doing up on the roof last night, hmm?" He asked, giving us a broad smile.

"Well I was wondering what would happen to a Spartan if he was shot in the head with my SRS99 sniper rifle from about 15 feet away." I joked, but Tucker still took a few steps away from me. "I'm joking Tucker," I tried to assure him.

"Oh my God! You have donuts!" Michele screamed, happily.

"And orange juice!" Caboose cheered, running into the room holding two gallons of orange juice.

I laughed grabbing myself a donut and pouring a glass of orange juice, "Hey Chele, we need to finish unpacking. Come on," I suggested.

"Alright," she agreed, following me to our room with her own donut and orange juice.

* * *

"Dang. I dress like a bad ass," I exclaimed, pulling out a black and electric blue leather jacket.

"Yeah? Well I don't," she muttered, pulling out a pair of some torn blue jeans.

"Well you don't need to dress bad ass to be bad ass."

"Is that so?" She laughed, shooting me with a questioning look.

"It is," I continued, pulling out a small metallic book. Curious as I usually am, I opened it. Inside there were pages of pictures. They were of me and Tex, Michele Tex and I, Michele and I, Tex, Carolina, Michele, and Carolina and I.

"Hey look at this," I commanded, giving the photo album the Michele.

"Weird. I don't remember any of this," she commented, continuing to flip through the pages. "Uh Ryder? What's this?" she questioned, showing me a picture of me and Carolina kissing.

"What the-" I started.

"Hey we have some red activity," Church walked into our room, irritation in his voice

"Well be right there," I mumbled, still shocked from what I had seen.

* * *

"What are they doing?" I inquired, watching over Red Base.

"They seem to be making some type of large stereo system in the back," Tucker answered, sounding sure of himself.

I looked through the scope of my sniper rifle to see what the reds were actually up to. "No Tucker, they're attempting to mount rocket launchers onto their turret," I corrected.

"What are we gonna do about that?" Michele laughed, a grin shown through her visor as she watched me.

"I could shoot one of the rockets when they load it into the launcher," I suggested. "Which would make a hell of a firework display, considering all the ammo they have near the car," I added.

"I like that plan," Caboose told us.

"Here I go," I stated, holding my breath to make sure I made the shot. My index finger slowly pulled the trigger. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. "Hell yeah!" I celebrated, dropping my sniper onto the ground.

"Ooooo look some are coming this way," Caboose remarked.

I quickly turned around and surely enough Caboose was right. There were four missiles headed our way. "Shit," I cursed, kicking up my weapon into my hands. Without thinking I shot three of the four rockets, but when I tried to pop the last one I herd the clicking of myself running out of ammo. Quickly, I dropped the sniper, scaled the teleporter, and jumped up to catch the final missile. Having successfully caught the missile, somehow without blowing up, I threw it through the teleporter. On the other end the missile exploded, harming none.

"How in the world did you do that?!" the other members of blue team awed.

"Three words." I began panting, trying to hold my ground, "I'm. Fucking. Awesome." I managed to say before losing my balance, falling to the ground and blacking out.


	7. Subjects 13 & 0

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I said I would, but here's a 1,400+ worded chapter for you. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I started to regain my senses, but I still couldn't open my eyes much less move. I started to hear voices somewhere near me.

"What should we do?" One asked, worried.

"Someone should give him CPR," another commented, slyly.

A clang of metal on metal erupted as someone dropped down next to me. The next thing I knew, lips of someone unknown were pressed into mine, and they started performing CPR. A jolt of energy was sent through me, in fear of Tucker or Caboose attempting to perform CPR on me. I opened my eyes and quickly say up.

"Are you ok? Do you need a blanket? Or some hot coco?" Caboose asked, jumping practically into my lap. I looked around to get my bearings. Michelle looked at me obviously worried, but tried to hide it once she realized I noticed it. Tucker looked as if he was sad I wasn't dead. Church was staring over at where the missile had exploded. I tried to stand, but failed falling sideways into Michele.

"Whoa. Hey we don't know each other like that," she joked, helping me stand. Tucker laughed regularly from where he stood.

"Sorry," I grunted, clutching my stomach, knowing that a few of my ribs were probably broken. I looked over towards the reds, who were looking at me curiously. I reluctantly have them my third finger.

"Haha! Suck it blue!" The maroon soldier insulted.

"Hey! You blew up my Oreos!" Grif yelled, shaking his first at me in anger.

"Then maybe you shouldn't leave them in the car, Numnut!" Sarge told the orange 'soldier'.

"I need something to drink," I rasped, slipping out of Michelle's grip and trudging off the roof and to the entrance of the base.

* * *

I started to finish my fifth cup of water when Michele walked in.

"This isn't the 'All about Matthew world,' so save some water for the rest of us," she said, seeming shy or embarrassed about something.

"Yeah sorry," I responded, placing my glass in the sink.

"And uh sorry for you know..." she apologized.

"Sorry for what? Attempting to save my life? I mean it's not like I didn't-" I started, before Church started yelling.

"No! Go away!" He was yelling, firing a few 'warning' shots.

"All I need is to talk to one of your soldiers!" Someone else spoke back.

"What the heck is going on out there?" Michele questioned me.

"I'll go see," I replied, walking past her and out the door.

"Church! What's going on out here?" I asked, walking out into the scorching heat that engulfed the canyon.

"You!" Sarge pointed at me completely ignoring Church,"How did you manage to catch that missile and live?"

"Do you want me to tell you and have to kill you? Or do you just want to walk away?" I 'joked'. Sarge looked at me unsure if I was kidding or not.

"I'll take my leave now," he responded, quickly turning around and running away.

"What was that about?" Michele asked, poking her head out of the door.

"Sarge was asking how your boyfriend here managed to catch that missile without dying," Church answered, irritation still in his voice. Michelle turned bright red in embarrassment.

"What?! He's NOT my boyfriend!" She yelled, walking closer to the now shrinking Church.

"I just thought, because of the way you two act towards each other..." Church squeaked, before being punched in the face, throwing him off the top of the base.

"We don't act that way. Do we?" Michele inquired, turning to face me, making me tense.

"I...uh...," I studdered, not wanting to say the wrong thing to her.

"Well do we?" She repeated, giving me a questioning look.

"No..." I lied to her and myself, "Well I'm going to go inside and get the rest of my stuff organized."

"Yeah...ok," she said, softening her glare that was focused at me. Turning around I walked into the base not saying another word. Tucker was quickly walking out of the hallway with a broad grin on his face.

"What did you do?" I interrogated, trying to sound fierce.

"Hmm? Oh nothing. Don't worry about it," he replied, quickly running past me. I walked inside 'my' room to find one of Michele's drawers open, and her underwear thrown out. Growling in anger that Tucker had the balls to search through _Michele's_ things, I moved to clean the mess he had made up.

"Hey Tucker! Maybe next time you go through Michelle's drawers you should be a little more discreet!" I yelled, hoping that Michele was in the other room.

"He WHAT?!" She questioned, furiously.

"You ratted me out you son of a bi-" Tucker tried to insult before from what it sounded being punched. Hard. Someone stomped down the hallway and into my room. I was just finishing up cleaning Michele's things up.

"You...didn't have to clean it up." I turned around to see Michele standing in the doorway.

"I know." I said moving over to my unopened things. There were still a few unopened boxes left. Opening one of the medium sized ones I found a metal case that had a fingerprint scanner.

"Hey I'm sorry for being mean earlier," she apologized.

"It's ok." I said, trying my thumb on the scanner, and to my surprise it worked. Inside there were keycards, passports, files, addresses, codes, and several different types of currency I didn't recognize. Closing the case, I set it on my desk with all the other little wierd things I found while unpacking. I pulled a metal suitcase, that was bigger than the sniper I carried, onto my bed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I replied, fumbling with the lock on the case.

"What do you remember from your old life?"

"The only thing I remember was...darkness and a sharp pain," I told her, finally getting the lock open, and once I saw what was in the case, I gave a broad grin. There was another sniper and a battle rifle, however they were both spray painted black with electric blue flames on the front. "Hell yeah," I said to myself, looking over the two weapons. I resigned my other two weapons and equipped my newer ones. Posing with the new weapons I showed Michele, who only smiled and laughed.

"What do you remember?" I questioned, now opening up a binder full of sketches of various UNSC weapons and ammo, either plasma coated or were heavily modified. Flipping through towards the end of the sketches, there were a lot of different AI. Each page littered with various notes, names, and symbols. Now, as confused as ever about who I used to be, I closed it and put it on my desk.

"The same as you," she whispered, leaning into the doorway.

"We should be getting some rest soon," I suggested, glancing at the clock on my desk, and taking off my shirt.

"Yeah and by the way I like your tattoos," she complemented.

"I don't have any tattoos."

"Two on your back," She laughed, making way to her own bed.

"I do?" I wondered, looking at my back through a mirror that was in our bathroom. To my amazement there were two tattoos. One had the state of Tennessee and said Subject 13. The other just said Spartan 013.

"Oh my god!" I cursed. Michele was changing into a new tank top, and was already in new sweatpants. Before she could finish putting on her tank top, I saw something.

"Hey wait stop," I ordered.

She turned her head over her shoulder, nearly glaring at me in the process, "What?"

I walked behind her and pulled her shirt up a bit. "Hey! What are you doing!?" She shouted, turning her whole body around to grab my arm. This is the same girl that managed to easily knockout Tucker and launch Church off the base with one punch. She's probably not an easy opponent.

"You have a tattoo too," I exclaimed, barely fighting against her force, "It's the state of New Hampshire and it says 'Subject 0'."

"Really?" She let go of me, running her fingers against her lower back, right over the black ink, "Why do you have two and I only have one, then?"

"I don't even know why we have them in the first place." I yawned, "I need to sleep, though. Maybe we can pick this conversation back up in the morning?" I walked over to my bed, and crawled into it.

"Sounds like a plan," She stretched her arms above her head, letting out a soft squeak before returning them to her side.

"It's a deal then," I responded, yawning once more.

"Night, Matthew."

"G'night, Chele."


End file.
